Healing a Hokage
by Tobiramamara
Summary: Tobirama needs healing and finds Sakura on the battlefields. She makes a lasting impression on him.


**I don't own anything and of course this story is not according to the anime or manga. Just a short drabble. Please review. I am just a beginner, so all feedback is welcome!**

Tobirama felt worn out. He was squatting down next to a medical tent, waiting for medical treatment. Thecold numbed his wounds a great deal, yet he realised that some of them were severe and not treating them would make his addition to this war worthless. So he stayed where he was, waiting. He tried to pull his head further into his fur collar, shivering. The sounds of war died down some time ago, as if the enemy was resting as well. He shrugged involuntarily, it could well be so.

"Next", a female voice called. He sat up slowly, stretching his painful legs carefully. A tall man with lavender eyes walked out of the tent. A Hyuuga. He entered the tent cautiously, opening the flap with the back of his hand. Inside was a delicate looking kunoichi with pink hair sitting straight on a small stool next to an Spartan looking bed. He was surprised by her hair colour, pausing he stared at it. When he stood rooted on the spot, she turned her head and gasped, which took him out of his reverie. "Nidaime-sama! Sumimasen! I didn't realize it was you…" She scurried to her feet and bowed. When she stood straight again, he noticed her slight blush. He grunted: "No formalities, just treat me". With some effort, he loosened two straps underneath his arms and with a loud clang his blue armour dropped to the ground. He carefully sat on the bed and carefully laid down, supressing sounds of pain. It felt that the effort of lying down, used up his last chakra. The kunoichi took one look at him and then nodded seriously. He seemed not in danger but his chakra levels would benefit greatly from healing at least some of the wounds.

Her chakra hummed and a green glow came out of her fingers. She started with the superficial cuts on his arms first. When finished, she pulled his shirt to the side discretely, exposing an impressive torso, and even deeper cuts. He grunted when she pulled the fabric more to the side. He had to keep his reflex to grab her hand, in check. The pain was severe. She stopped immediately, looking concerned: "Nidaima-sama, are you ok?". He grunted: "Hnnn, …. Onna …. proceed please". He faintly noticed her small hands and dainty fingers. She was probing the wounds on his abdomen and chest with chakra. He was mesmerized by her hands, so small, yet so skilled in healing. The feeling of her chakra was soft and warm, he never experienced anything like it. Hashirama's skills were much more…. crude. He felt himself relax under her care and tiredness waved over him. When he was finally comfortable, he felt his mind fill like a cup, his memories fluttering restlessly. The last hours before his death and being awoken in a new war, took a tole on his mind. It felt like one continuous experience. The years that apparently had been passing, were in his mind non-existing.

Sakura stole a glance at his face. She was impressed by this feral looking man. He reminded her of the Inuzuka clan, he was like a fierce animal. The fur and white hair, and red eyes and facial tattoos added to that illusion. He was not using his chakra reserves yet, even after the enormous fight he already had in this war. She was in awe, treating this legend of Konoha. She blushed when she noticed his more than perfect chest and abdomen. She cursed at herself, this was most definitely not the time to ogle the chest of an elder! To her horror, she realised that he noticed her glances and stared at here intently.

Tobirama noticed her blush from the corner of his eyes. She looked beautiful with some extra colour on her cheeks. He was too tired to pretend not to be looking, so he looked. He felt peaceful looking at this beautiful kunoichi and it seemed a part of the healing process, to cast his eyes on beauty instead of death and violence.

Suddenly he felt a chakra signature outside of the tent. Years of vigilance made him weary. He stiffened a bit. Sakura looked up at him, noticing his reaction and then the Hyuuga from a moment ago, walked into the tent. "Haruno-san… I forgot to mention…" he started. Tobirama squinted his eyes, something felt off, but he hesitated, involuntarily he flashed a look at Sakura who was sitting with her back towards the Hyuuga. When seeing the suspicion in Tobirama's eyes, she immediately got a determined look in her eyes. Then within the blink of an eye the Hyuuga was standing next to her, holding a kunai. Tobirama shot into action, but due to his injuries, he was too late. With one swift movement Sakura jumped up, and mowed the Hyuuga down with her elbow, leaving a big crater in the ground. Tobirama gasped involuntarily. He was astonished by her speed and her determined calm. She was completely in control. She read his face within an instant, making a quick decision without hesitation, analysing the situation and deciding for the best option. And she was quicker at it, than himself. He looked in awe at this small kunoichi and her insane strength that brought the imposter down with a single blow of her tiny elbow. The Hyuuga seemed to return to a different shape while being unconscious. An imposter… Tobirama was troubled, why would he attack this medic kunoichi? Why was it important to target her?

She nodded at him: "Thank you Nidaime-sama. Without your suspicion I would have been dead now."

"Onna, that insane strength…. "

She smiled, eyes crinckling: "Ah yes, I am the apprentice the Fifth Hokage, your niece, Tsunade-sama!".

"Eh? Tsuna-chan? Hokage? Please onna, state your name."

"Haruno Sakura. ", she smiled again. He fell silent, Sakura…. What a fitting name for this kunoichi. It was then that he lost consciousness, flowing downward and backwards into a soft black nothingness. The last thing he felt were her soft fingers caressing his forehead, soothing…


End file.
